It Is Not Tomorrow Yet
by The Jedi Princess
Summary: One shot romance, Obi-Wan and Siri.


LillyHobbitJedi requested a story in Before or Saga with:

1. A kiss

2. Snow

3. A gift

I do not want: A sad ending

Characters: Obi-Wan and Siri

I hope you like it!

Title: It is Not Tomorrow Yet

Before the Saga

Romance

Siri Tachi had turned eighteen while on a long and harrowing solo mission. She did not even realize it was her birthday until the next day. She was tired, cold, and lonely. It was understood that padawans were expected to do solo missions every now and then and she always welcomed the challenge. But this mission had her feeling very lonely.

The Council had sent her a message that they were sending another padawan to help her finish the mission. "Three months later, great timing," she said out loud. "Nothing left to do but sign the peace treaty, and now you are sending me aid." She shook her head at the irony and briefly wondered who the padawan was.

A few hours later she had her answer. Obi-Wan appeared at the door of the apartment she was using while on Rilla. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. She quickly schooled her features back to neutral, but it was too late, Obi-Wan had seen the way she had looked at him.

"Hello, Siri," Obi-Wan warmly said. "It is good to see you. I've missed you."

She returned his embrace and was amazed at how good it felt to be in his arms. All too soon the much needed contact ended.

"Obi-Wan," Siri smiled. "I'm glad they sent you, but I'm confused on why. The mission is all but over, there is nothing left to do but place the treaty into law."

"I can leave if you want me to," Obi-Wan said with a twinkle in his eye.

She playfully pulled his braid and said, "No, I think I would like you to stick around. But there is nothing to do until tomorrow morning when we meet with the Governors."

"Good," Obi-Wan said. "That gives us time to catch up on the past three months." He took her hand and said, "Want to show me around the grounds of the palace?"

Siri felt warmth in her heart at his touch, "Obi-Wan, it is freezing out there. They are saying it might snow."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Siri, are you saying you are afraid of a little cold weather and snow."

She knew he was not making fun of her, but lightheartedly teasing. "Fine," she said. "But when your lips turn blue, I don't want to hear it."

The gardens of course were frozen over, so Siri led him to the Sculpture garden where the statues told the planet's history. It was a beautiful place, especially at night when it was all lit up. Hand in hand they took their time as they studied the monuments.

"You're quiet," Obi-Wan quietly observed.

"I'm cold and tired," Siri sighed.

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is something else too."

Siri was a little annoyed, but mostly touched that Obi-Wan was able to sense her feelings, "I suppose I'm lonely too, but I know that is not the Jedi way." She moved her hand away and pretended to study the next memorial.

She shivered, and not entirely from the cold, when Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ashamed of your feelings, Siri."

Siri smiled, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Again, her hand was back in his.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You, Padawan Kenobi are always so serious, so perfect," she said. "I simply can't believe you are discussing feelings like this. We are Jedi; we are not supposed to have feelings."

Obi-wan shrugged, "I guess the past seven years with Qui-Gon have rubbed off on me. We are sentient beings, not droids. Feelings are the way of the universe."

She gave his hand a slight squeeze, "I like this side of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome," he told her. "Now, I believe yesterday was a special day."

"You remembered?" Siri was overwhelmed with the fact her friend had remembered her birthday.

"Of course, I remembered," Obi-Wan laughed. "You are an important part of my life, Siri Tachi." He pulled out a small box. Jedi did not have many possessions, and what possessions they did own typically did not hold their value with credits. The value was usually sentimental.

Siri opened the box and gasped. In the box was a small pendant suspended from a thin chain. It was beautiful. The stones in the pendant seemed to glow.

"I made it for you," Obi-Wan said, taking the chain out of the box and moving to put it on her. "Remember a few years back when my lightsaber was destroyed in a mission?"

Siri nodded, "I think so, wasn't your focusing crystal shattered?"

"Yes, it was shattered," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. "But I was so attached, that I could not bring myself to get rid of the shards."

"Attachments are also not the Jedi way," Siri gently admonished.

"Well, your weapon is your life," Obi-Wan grinned. "So I kept the shards until I could find something to do with them."

The necklace was fastened around her neck and she touched it, "Thank you, Obi-Wan. I love it."

His face was still inches from hers. Time seemed to stop as they leaned towards one another. Seconds later their lips met in a gentle, yet hungry kiss. Snow had started to fall, but the two padawans were completely lost in one another and did not seem to notice.

The mission that had tired out Siri and weighed heavily on her heart had ended in the most positive and unexpected way. She needed to live in this moment. For now she would enjoy the way Obi-Wan's strong arms felt around her and the feel of his lips against hers.

All too soon tomorrow would come. Lips would part and feelings would need to be set aside. After all, they were Jedi. Duty would always come first. But it was not tomorrow yet.


End file.
